Welcome to Oblivion High!
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: Crazy stuff full summary in prolouge. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

So this is my craziest idea yet. The Organization are all going to be transformed into high school students and will experience new things. So when it's time to leave, will they want to? Find out at Oblivion High! I own nothing but my oc Joy! Enjoy!

Linnnnnneeeeeeeee!!!!!!

Unknown POV

They slowly crept through the Castle that Never Was with a dangerous substance. They didn't know why their boss wanted to do with it but they learned to not questions orders, despite how random it seemed. They continued their work, spreading this substance through the castle while the occupants remained asleep and unaware. When it was done, the figure faded away to tell their boss that they were done and to let the magic take affect...

Linnnnneeeeeee!!!!!

I know it's short but it's the prologue and they're never long. Hope y'all liked it! Please read and review it! Laters!


	2. Day one part one

I own nuthin but Aiko. Enjoy!!!!!

_Aiko Takashi report to the principals office at once._

I looked up from the book, the legend of the fae, at the sound of my name. Almost immediately after that I starting panicking. Was I in some sort of trouble? I haven't done anything wrong, right? Not wanting to keep the principal waiting I quickly placed the book back on the self before exiting the library. As I walked toward the office, I started to fidget with my pink star necklace, a family heirloom. It may not look like much but the first person to have it, my billion times great grandma from the Greek empire, claimed it had special powers from the god Eros.

Soon I was at the door of principal Shiana. I inhaled deeply and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard and so I did. Shiana was sitting at her desk looking at some files. She looked up and smiled.

"Ah thank you for seeing me Aiko. Don't worry you're not in trouble."

I visibly relaxed. Thank goodness. Ms. Shiana was a little telepathic so that's how she knew about my worries. She went on to explain that we have a family with 14 kids joining this school. She thought it be a great idea if I went, got them, and showed them around. Happily, I agreed. She wrote down the adress and then I ran off to find them.

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard someone, Saix, yell,

"What do you mean you didn't cause this Vexen!?!?!"

I sighed, got out of bed, and headed to my bathroom. That's when I noticed that my room wasn't white. Where was I? More voices starting yelling and panicking. So I walked out of the room and saw a strange sight. Vexen and Saix were arguing, but they both were shorter, the same height to each other, and visibly younger. They turned around to see me and straighten.

I turned to Vexen first.

"What happened here four?"

Vexen looked embarrassed.

"I don't know Superior. This was like it when we woke up."

I frowned. If Vexen didn't know how this happened, none of the members were responsible for this. I left Vexen to Saix, who continued to yell at him. I went downstairs to see everyone else is awake and panicked. The only ones that seemed to not be under affect of, whatever this is was myself, and 13 and 14. Probably because they were already teens themselves. I tried to think over the noise, but it was impossible. That's when, loud and clear, a knock came at the door.

Immediately, we turned to Zexion, silently asking him to use his nose to identify the visitor. He complied, then wrote on a sheet of paper near by and handed it to me. It said, _a girl the age of most of us. _

I sighed and went to the door, motioning everyone to look around the house for some sort of clue as of what happened. Then I went and answered the door.

True to Zexion's word, the young lady was the age of most of the organization. She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hello there. You must be Mr. Xemnas?"

I stared at her, and nodded mutely, wondering how she knew my name. She grinned, satisfied with my answer and handed me a letter.

"This is for you sir." She said, "From the principal form Oblivion high about the enrollment of your kids."

I blinked. I don't have kids. I excused myself and went back to the kitchen. Vexen and Saix has come down, so I sent them to help the others. Then I opened the letter and read what this principal wrote. Everything seemed legit and I got a feeling I couldn't give a no to this person. So I called a meeting in the kitchen and explained the issue at hand. Many objected the idea, since they were had already graduated. However, Lexaeus pointed out that we could probably find more clues there and that the girl could help. Reluctantly, they agreed and went to the rooms they awoke in to find clothes. Then I went outside to talk to the girl.

She was sitting on the steps of the porch when I came out. I coughed and she turned and stood up.

"Sorry about the wait. Everyone was half awake and still getting used to the new house."

"It's alright, I'm paitent."

"Um, I never did get your name."

"Oh! My name is Aiko. It's a pleasure."

I smiled, though it was pained.

"The pleasure is mine."

Yes the organization is a bit ooc, but screw you haters, that's how I roll! I don't know about how they really acted as teens so I had to stray off their character. Anyways happy comments only!!! Laters!!!!


End file.
